movie_ideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Kenny Vortic
Kenny Vortic was a Vortic that appeared that had a major role in The Mirror Dimension. He was the first Vortic in command until his death. He is voiced by Trey Parker. Biography Kenny was first seen when Mitchell was sent to the fifth dimension. Mitchell tried to ask them where they were. Kenny said that he was in the 5th Dimension. He also said that Mitchell was kidnapped by the Vortex. But then, he decided that he told Mitchell too much. He then kidnapped him and decided to bury him in the ground. Then, later in the movie, Mitchell gets some of the vortex's plans. However, "HEY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING, YOU LITTLE BASTARD?!" Mitchell ran away, until Kenny shot him with a grapple gun and pulled Mitchell closer to him. Next thing he knew, Mitchell was laying down beside him. "What were you doing here, you creep? How did you get here?" Mitchell hesitated as Kenny asked that. He tried to explain that he was actually on their side and tried to tell them that the Vortex would kill them, but they didn't want to hear it. They put him into a chair and placed a bomb on the ceiling of the room. They were going to kill Mitchell with a bomb! Mitchell freed himself from the bomb eventually, as Kenny and the other Vortics treated Mitchell like a hero because of his great strength and believed his story. Mitchell then asked what the gun was, and Kenny explained that it was a ZX Spapptron. Although Mitchell showed his strength while evading the bomb, the Vortics (those are the aliens) tried to improve his weapon use. John explained that the Vortex was only vulnerable to a ZX Spapptron, and it took lots of shots to kill him. A montage then shows all of the times the Vortics tried to kill the Vortex. They tried all sorts of weapons: Snipers, Shotguns, Grenades, Flamethrowers, Swords and more. That´s when Kenny explained that they created the ZX Spapptron, a blaster that fired a super high tech bullet with many attachments. However, there was one problem: Mitchell couldn´t carry a ZX Spapptron. Why? It was super heavy. It weighed about 30 lbs. It also turned out that Mitchell could only carry huge bombs, as The Vortics then realized that maybe they had to do it. The Vortics have been trying to use the ZX Spapptron for 3 years and made a lot of progress. However, they knew that Mitchell could still do it if he got stronger. Kenny, John, and Darren (the 3rd Vortic in charge) took Mitchell into a weight room. 3 days later, Mitchell made very little progress. The Vortics had no idea what would happen to him if he would attempt to destroy the Vortex. Mitchell decided that he would have to try to escort the Vortics out of the underground and get to the portal while they carried weapons. Darren then explained that they would have no chance. "Mitchell, I like your idea," he said. "However, the Vortex would kill us all ver-AHH!" The vortex swarmed over the spot they were in and sucked Darren up and killed him. The other Vortics had to escape. How would they be able to survive the Vortex and escape to freedom? Mitchell and Kenny demanded everyone to follow their lead. John carried an RPG and blasted the bullets the Vortex spawned. They managed to defeat many of the obstacles the boss spawned, but something was missing - The ZX Spapptron. That's when they find it on the ground. However, it disappears and lands in a locked cage. The Vortex guarded the entrance and turned into an anime character. He hit a bunch of swords together and he summoned a current ball. He says "Cipha BOOM!!!!" Most of the Vortics are now dead, but Kenny, John, and another one named Pokè defend Mitchell and a bunch of others. A war is then started and the Vortex spawns them into a dimension called Cipha. All of the vortics team up to slash the Vortex and take the Spapptron. However, The Vortex summons a whole army of mini vortexes that team up to blast through the vortics. Pokè summons a dragon ball (DBZ reference) which gets sucked up by the real Vortex. A shuriken from Singapore is charged up and copies itself into many copies. A Vortex is also taken and Kenny evolves into it using genetics. He tries to suck up part of the Vortex, but he falls down and becomes injured. When he tries to get up, he has to dodge a fire charge fist from the Vortex. He fleas the scene like a badass and shoots some of the mini vortexes with RPGs. Thankfully, the mini vortexes weren't immune to them, so he killed some of them. However, John accidently blasts Kenny up, who gets sucked up and almost killed. He tries to make a jump for it, but he struggles. He then shoots at the Vortexes explosive button, which makes him eject from it. He also thinks that he has killed the Vortex, but he is still up and swarming. Kenny tries to go up for battle again, but the Vortex successfully shoots him and he blasts off the edge of the dimension. Mitchell is scared because he's just viewing all of this and not doing anything. However, he reverts this fact and kills a mini Vortex with an ultra sharp bladed knife. Kenny yells for help, but when Mitchell goes over, it is too late. Kenny has hit the deep ground and has most likely died from the blast. Soon, Mitchell gets blasted down, and sees Kenny is still alive - but close to death. Mitchell asks how Kenny survived and tries to bring him up to the surface. But instead, he says that he done enough for the Vortics and wills make a sacrifice. He then thanks Mitchell and praises him in defeating the Vortex and dies. Relationships Allies *Mitchell Johnson *Darren Vortic † *John Vortic *Poke Vortic *The other Vortics *The Vortex (formerly) Enemies *Mitchell Johnson (formerly) *The Vortex *The Vortex's minions Category:The Mirror Dimension Characters Category:Original Movie Characters Category:DanzxvFan8275 Category:Animated characters Category:Male characters